1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a robot hand for holding an object, a robot, a robot system, and a method of holding the object.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a robot for adsorbing an object by using an adsorption part such as an electromagnet to hold the object, and for conveying the object (e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2000-317874 and 2001-180882).
Conventional devices could not be applied for holding various types of objects different in size or shape.